Walking Forever
by Paige Cruz
Summary: Everything else didn't matter anymore... With her, I'd never let go. oneshot


**Konnichiwa!**

**Another oneshot! –woot- XD gosh, I noticed that I'm pretty active when Christmas is nearing… I checked out my earlier fics, and they were posted around this time too! **

**Disclaimer: -stupid talk- me not own Clannad. Me own myself. –end of stupid talk-**

* * *

Walking Forever

A Clannad Fan Fiction

One shot

* * *

_I never wanted anything more than this…_

_Than her._

When I woke up, it was barely past dawn; the sun was rising in the midst of the glowing horizon, its light seeping through the blinds of the window. The walls of the room were just beginning to brighten, exposing the ivory sheaths of color. The morning greeted me with utter compassion. A small sigh rang through my ears. I turned my head and my gaze fell upon the sleeping face beside me.

Her short brown tresses framed her delicate features, with pale skin and warm, pink lips. She was sleeping peacefully, taking even breaths at a time. The white night gown she was wearing seemed too thin for her fragile stature. Noticing a slight shiver, I pulled the blanket over her body, and she held it willingly, snuggling closer. I caressed her soft cheek with my hand, tracing down her features from her mouth to her collarbone. I wrapped my arms around her as her head settled at the base of my throat; she sighed in satisfaction.

She was an angel; so innocent and loving, gentle and forgiving. And I was just a stubborn delinquent, a lame excuse of a boyfriend. I didn't want to taint her soul with my dirty hands – I didn't deserve her.

She didn't think that.

She said that I was a good person, with a willing heart; she told me that she'd stay with me. I loved her for that.

The girl in my arms stirred; I chuckled lightly and kissed her lids open, revealing beautiful, chocolate brown orbs that glinted in the sunlight. Suppressing a light yawn, she smiled.

"Ohayou, Tomoya-kun." She greeted sweetly.

"Ohayou, Nagisa." I replied, pressing my lips to her forehead, a grin forming on my face.

She just looked at me, her smile never vanishing; I couldn't help smiling back. She looked beautiful, more than anyone else in the world. _And the best part was, she was mine._

* * *

"What would you like for breakfast, Tomoya-kun?" She asked, putting on her apron as she entered the kitchen. I settled at the counter, rubbing the sand out of my eyes.

"Just some coffee, please." I said. I watched as she took out a stainless steel kettle, filled it with water and placed it on the stove. Then she proceeded to grind some coffee beans, all the while humming a wistful tune of the Big Dango Family. Even with her childish obsession for round, bean-shaped plushies, she was still more mature; after all, she's the older one. I sighed absentmindedly.

"What's wrong, Tomoya-kun?" She inquired, concern written all over her pretty face, as she placed a cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of me. "Are you feeling all right?" She raised a hand to my forehead.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I said, reassuring her.

"Oh." Came her reply.

A short silence ensued, as she fidgeted nervously in her seat. I took the cup in my hands and blew on it, watching as the steam flew into the direction of my breath, and back again. I sipped a little.

"What were you thinking about?"

I looked at her; she returned my gaze with a curious stare, her cheeks flushing red. I grinned.

"You."

She choked a little, shaking her head. "I'm sorry," She said. "What?"

I chuckled. "I was thinking about you, silly." I reached out to touch her cheek. She held my hand close to her and breathed my scent. She heaved another contented sigh. I pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her lips.

* * *

I stepped outside of the house, inhaling the fresh air; the weather was nice, and Nagisa and I decided to go for a walk. She followed after me, clad in a simple, yellow Sunday dress and a white cardigan. I awed at the vigilante beauty before me. She blushed.

"Let's go, Tomoya-kun!" She grabbed my arm and tugged me away. I blinked, breaking out from my trance. "Ah.." I said.

She dragged me along, leaning against my shoulder. I looked down to see her happy face, admiring the beautiful morning. A smile crept up my lips.

"So, where do you want to go, Nagisa?" I asked her. She kept quiet and thought for a while. She put a finger to her lips in a pout – lovely.

"Anywhere…" she paused, looking up to smile at me. "…as long as you're with me."

Her eyes sparkled when she said that, her golden voice penetrating through me. My heart skipped a beat.

The wind blew, ruffling her hair; I caught a loose strand and tucked it beside her ear. She blushed. I leaned down, tilting her chin to my face as I looked at her. She pressed into me, entwining her small hands into mine. And we continued walking, hand in hand.

* * *

_She was fading…_

I knew that all good things must come to an end.

But the time I had spent with Furukawa Nagisa had been genuine; I could not deny that I was in love with her. I used to think that I was just a worthless lowlife, but she had made me open my eyes and actually see the world for the first time. She had lifted me from the darkness. She was my light.

Fate had been cruel on her.

She was born into a sickly body; she wasn't a very healthy person to begin with, too weak and vulnerable – that was what I thought. I realized that she had a strong heart; she may not be strong physically, but she was in many other ways. Her strength and perseverance sometimes made me look like a lost sheep.

We sat on a park bench, just watching as the sun was fading into the background of the pond, its light reflected in fiery hues in the water. I looked back at her, already asleep on my shoulder, her angelic face filled with contentment.

"I will always be with you…" she stirred, sleep talking. I stared, then leaned down to claim her lips. Even as she slept, she seemed to respond. I laughed inwardly.

That's right; no matter what, we'll always be together. Everything else doesn't matter anymore… with her, I'll never let go. And as time passes, in the streets of this small city, we will continue walking on…

…Forever.

* * *

**I love this anime to bits, and I'd cry if it ever ends.. –which it eventually will- -passes out- =.="**

**Review and revive me! XD**


End file.
